Jurassic world 3 : a unexpected adventure of past and present
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: OK just so you know this is a crossover between the character wearing glasses Paul Sevier from midnight special and the Jurassic universe and Owen has a sister that used to be in a relationship with Claire's brother Paul and does the couple have what it takes to end the indonnimus Rex bloodline and stop them from swimming to the mainland


One day Owen got a phone call and said " hello Grady residence Owen speaking * hears what happened on the other island of Isla Sorna * wait what you want me and my girlfriend to go on a research trip with other members sure " then when he told Claire about the exhibition she said " only if I get to meet your little sister and you can meet my brother Sevier his fiancé left him ten years ago so can he come " then he nodded his head and at ingen headquaters Owen said " hey Olivia glad you could make it " then Olivia said " oh come on going to the place where we were born I can't say no to-* sees Claire's brother *- Owen hide me * Owen shakes his head * after everything that got you into trouble I stood up for you this is how you repay me " then Claire said " you must be Olivia I'm Claire this is my brother * the two siblings lock eyes with each other one looking devastated the other looking shocked and Claire knew something was wrong with the two * you two know each other don't you " then Olivia turned around and said " dad what are you doing here " then she walked towards someone and Owen said " yeah she's my half sister my mom remarried after my dad left her and Claire, Sevier I'd like you to meet Ian Malcolm one of the first person to see a living dinosaur in Jurassic park you know the one who made the King Kong joke " then Claire saw it was him and said " wow what happened to his other woman Sarah " then he said " she too left him " then Ian said " you know I can't stay away from my children Owen get over here " Owen runs over and they start doing their special hand shake and Olivia said when Claire was standing next to her " this happens a lot every time they see each other even when he comes back from the grocery store this happens " then Claire said " so how do you know my brother Sevier " then Olivia said " I don't want to talk about it " then once Olivia was attaching the high hide Sevier said typing on his computer " Olivia don't pretend I'm not here look please talk to me " then she said " look I'm working on the high hide that my mom gave birth to me in okay we are going to be on Isla Sorna for four years and I want to make sure we are safe when we might come across some carnivores " then he said " I know that but you left me without a note or a phone call why did you leave me " then she said" because my brother just got his job at Jurassic world a velociraptor bitten his leg and you said that you hated my love for my family " then he said " look if you want to talk to me about it let me know " then he walks away and Owen said " okay Olivia let's see if this thing works * after the high hide is tested * it works smoothly Olivia are you ok" then Olivia said " yeah I'm fine then I guess I'll go check on our vehicles are belended in enough * walks to the vehicles * so Claire how's the belended in colours I gave you coming " then Claire said " it's coming along nicely but this year my brother is getting paid or else he wouldn't be going on this wild goose chase " then Olivia said " well we're going to the only place In the world where the geese chase you " then on the ship Olivia was breathing in the sea air and said " oh mom i wish you could see this " then Sevier said " Olivia please talk to me my sister is spreading rumours about our relationship but look at me * grabs Olivia's hand * please talk to me " then she said " Sevier it's been too long since I was just thinking about my future but now I have to tell you something * she looks at him * I've never forgotten how bad I felt not answering your calls or text messages but I had to attend my brothers verlociraptor wounds he suffered from a lot more than you think " then he said " do you think we can start over " then she walks away and that night when the crew members was celebrating the festival of fouls Claire and Olivia were dancing on the dance floor and then Owen said to Olivia after the dance " hey are you okay " then she said " I'm fine it's just how much you have matured " then he said " really I guess having someone in your love life is great for you " then she went to front of the boat and looked into the distance and said when Ian was standing next to her " dad somethings out there tell them to stop the boat immediately " Ian runs to the captain and said " stop the boat there's something wrong with the ocean my daughter sees something out there * captain nods and stops the boat * thanks " then Owen said " Olivia what's going on it's probably another boat " then she said " do boats have glowing red eyes " then he said " Claire get your brother to guard my sister while I'll get the team ready In case any dinosaurs are trying to make it to the mainland " let me skip to when they arrive at camp Olivia said " OK we'll camp here " then Owen said " okay so I made a list of people who are on look out in the high hide during the day it's me and Claire and in the nighttime it's Sevier and Olivia " then when Olivia was on her own in the trailer she said " finally some peace and quiet * she sits up on her bed and starts praying yeah that's right Owens sister prays and Claire peaks in through the window* dear lord help me I love my old boyfriend still but I don't want to love him * stares out the window * Claire really your spying on me " then on the high hide that night she said " well so far nothing too dangerous just some triceratops and other plant eating dinosaurs " then he said " yeah it's not to exciting as your brother made it sound " then she said " remember when you asked me if we could start over and I decided that we could try * sees he's asleep * oh well I can watch out for predators * lies him down and folds her scarf into a pillow and her jacket into a blanket and kisses him on the forehead * sweet dreams Sevier " the next day he wakes up and said " I fell asleep and * sees that she was asleep cuddling him * oh Olivia wake up before your brother sees " then she wakes up and said " morning their was no predators and I thought we pretend that we stayed up all night " then he nodded his head and then he said " you were cuddling into me for the first time in years and does this mean you want to start over and-" then she said " hold that thought I got a text from someone oh wait it's a phone call I'll be one minute * awnsers the phone * hey Stella yeah I miss you too but I can't wait to see you and I hope you understand that I won't see you for four more years OK bye * ends call * so I'll decide if we are going to start over and I'll tell you bye the end of the week " the next few days when ever they were alone they'd talk about what happened while they were apart and he said one night " and then I said is it too much to ask to punch me in the face and he didn't and I never saw that kid again and that was five months ago " then she held his hand and said " you did all that just to save humanity well maybe not me " then he said " especially you and wait a minute why are those trees moving from the top " then she grabbed her phone and said " Owen are you there " Owen awnsers the phone and said " Olivia what is it " then she said " a big predator is heading towards camp and I think it's a T-Rex " then Owen said " thanks for the heads up " then he hangs up and then Sevier said " Olivia * Olivia looks up to see a indonimus Rex * what should we do " then she said " don't move it won't see us if we don't move stay perfectly still " then after being chased by a indonnimus Rex and made a tent he said " are you okay " then she said " I'm fine are you okay oh my god you're arm it only has a little cut but I think I have something in my first aid kit * they sit down in the tent and she grabs an nonalcoholic cwet cloth and stroked his wound gently and puts a plaster on it * there we go all done " then he said " I don't know if I'm feeling like it's healing " then she said " you want me to kiss it better don't you well then if it'll make it heal fast enough for you * kisses it * there you go " then he layed down and said " come on let's get some rest * she lays next to him and cuddles up with him * unless we do something to pass the time " then she said " well why didn't you say so " then she kisses him which leads to snogging which leads to making out which leads to you know and halfway through the night a velociraptor pokes his head into the tent and is embarrassed to catch them at it and when it gets it's head out from the tent it put its claw on the other velociraptors shoulder and shakes it's head and the next day Owen walks into the area and sees the tent and when opens the flap he said " hey you two wake up " then she said " OK " then when they got back to camp Owen said " so you hooked up with my sister without my permission well I guess you still make her happy and she never took off the ring you gave her " then Claire said inside the trailer " so give me all the details " then Olivia said " all I can say is he was passionate and tender and very pleasurable like the last time we slept together years ago " then Claire said " you still haven't told him that you were pregnant when you left him did you and since last night we are only going to be here for four more days " then that afternoon she said " Sevier I need to talk to you alone" they walk into the trailer then he said " what is it " then she said " the week after I left you years ago I found out that I was pregnant and I wanted to tell you but you're mom wouldn't let me see you and you blocked my number and all the ways of getting in contact with you and I did it all on my own and I saw you at the gas station you know the one that was hit by a meatier shower " then he said " wait what you had this all bottled up inside you and I saw you that day too and you still haven't changed a single bit and I will speak to my mom and I still love you Olivia " then she said " I love you to "


End file.
